LikeDislike
by Boonnybell
Summary: Una pequeña historia de amor, que va creciendo desde el odio hasta el amor/Basada en un fandub de la canción "Like Dislike" de Rin y Len Kagamine/BoltSara
1. Chapter 1

_Día de asignación de grupos gennin. 13 años._

—Estoy en casa—Dijo suavemente.  
>—Sarada—Dijo su madre, mientras dejaba la espátula a un lado—Hola ¿Cómo fue tu día?—<br>—Pésimo—Soltó un gran suspiro y se tiro en el sillón, desparramándose al instante—No pudo ser peor—

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente, el problema de su hija tenía el nombre de Bolt por todos lados, y eso solo significaba un gran discurso por parte de la niña sobre porque el rubiecito era tan tonto y desesperante.

—Buenas tardes—Saludo Sasuke, entrando por la puerta de la sala, observo a su mujer y sonrió dulcemente, luego dirigió su mirada hacia su pequeña— ¿Problemas con Bolt?—  
>—El es la razón de todos mis problemas—Hizo una mueca de fastidio al recordar lo pasado en la academia ese día…<p>

_— ¡Silencio!—Aburame-sensei golpeo la regla contra el pizarrón, logrando por fin que el escándalo provocado por los alumnos cesara—Bien, primero que nada, quiero felicitar a todos por haber pasado el examen gennin, ninguno reprobó este año y todos tuvieron calificaciones muy altas, estoy orgulloso—Tomo un papel del escritorio y carraspeo—Ahora les diré a que equipo fueron asignados—_

_Comenzó a nombrar equipo por equipo. Bolt se veía impaciente por saber quiénes serian sus compañeros de equipo, su sueño desde que entro a la academia fue quedar en el equipo siete, como su padre._

_—Equipo siete—Bolt abrió los ojos, esperando ansiosamente—Bolt Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha y Len Rock—  
>— ¡Si!—Grito el rubio emocionado.<br>— ¡No!—Sarada se levanto de su asiento enojada— ¡No quiero estar en el mismo grupo que esos dos engendros!—Volvió a sentarse, colocando el mentón entre sus manos entrelazadas.  
>— ¡Oye!—Len la miro con resentimiento y Bolt instantáneamente se coloco de cuclillas delante de la niña.<br>— ¿Acaso crees que yo merezco estar en el mismo grupo que una nerd-cuatro-ojos?—Acerco su cara a centímetro de la morena, a la cual se le empezaba a formar una vena en la frente—  
>—Son muy problemáticos—Susurro Shikadai, estiro su brazo hacia arriba, empujando ligeramente a Bolt.<em>

_El resto es historia…_

— ¿Y bien?—Dijo su madre, sentándose delante de ella— ¿Qué te hizo esta vez?—  
>— ¡Me robo mi primer beso!—Exclamo enojada, luego se levanto casi empujando a sus padres.<p>

El portazo se escucho por toda la casa, Sakura trataba de aguantar la risa, mientras Sasuke fruncía el ceño enojado.

— ¿Qué te causa gracia?—Pregunto irritado.  
>—Es que recordé el día en que tu y Naruto se besaron—Susurro, para luego besar los labios del hombre—Parece que está en los genes Uzumaki robar besos de sus rivales—<br>—Hmp—

.

De manera brusca se saco los lentes y los arrojo con fuerza sobre el escritorio, luego se arrojo a la cama, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Volteo y miro su techo, pintado con flores de cerezo y tomates. Sus padres eran tan raros.

—Y el es tan…—Susurro Furiosa.

Pero no lo iba a negar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel beso, sus labios habían temblado como nunca antes y juro sentir la lengua del rubio entrar a su boca un par de segundos. Lo peor de todo era que le había encantado.

—Sus labios…—Dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras su cara se sonrojaba mas y mas—Sabían a ramen…—

_Me gustas, te odio, ¿cuál será...? _  
><em>No lo sé...<em>

.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus ojos temblorosos, en sus labios tan deliciosos, en sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras le gritaba una sarta de insultos.

No podía olvidar el sabor a tomates que degusto al meter su lengua, tan solo unos segundos dentro de su boca.

Sonrojado, miro el cielo anaranjado y la cara de los hokages, las cuales parecían incendiarse con la luz del sol.

Bolt Uzumaki estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sarada, y que mejor para captar su atención que molestarla…

_Me gustas, y no hay nadie más_  
><em>¡Me gustas!<em>

.

_No sé si, de verdad te gusto..._  
><em>O tú me mientes...<em>  
><em>¿Odio o amor?<em>

**..**..**

**¡Hola! Bien, es hora de empezar a shippear esta adorable parejita *w* ¡son tan lindos! Tenía que hacer algo sobre ellos, cualquier cosa e.e bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, chau xD por cierto, me invente el nombre del hijo de Lee, no se si era si hijo, no se como se llamaba xD**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Pues me decidí por continuar esta historia, la otra vez me olvide de aclarar que la idea se me ocurrió al escuchar un fandub de la canción "like dislike" de Len y Rin Kagamine, y que llevaba una parte de la canción, bueno, por si quieren escuchar la canción, acá se las dejo.  
>**www*.*youtube*.*com*/*watch?*v*=*pNB1AgVAdi4 (quiten los asteriscos)  
>A lo que iba, decidí hacer la continuación (lol) así que espero que la disfruten :3<p>

Aclaraciones: Tienen Quince años en esta parte/Lo que esta en negrita es el recuerdo de Sarada.

****..****

Sarada tiro su banda ninja a su cama y se tiro sobre ella, ese imbécil de Bolt. Trato de pensar en otra cosa, los tomates de la ensalada de su madre, el cabello de su padre, las ridiculeces de su tío Naruto, oh, el tío Naruto es tan parecido a Bolt.

Mas no era capaz de pensar en alguna otra cosa, todos sus pensamientos de alguna forma terminaban en aquel rubio de hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos azules. Sonrió sin querer hacerlo, amaba sus ojos, siempre le transmitían felicidad.

¡No Sarada! Él es un idiota ¿acaso lo olvidaste? ¡Tonta!

**_—Sarada—Susurro Bolt, esta miro su cara sonrojada, ¿acaso estaría enfermo?—Tengo algo que decirte—  
>—Escupe—<br>— ¡Me gustas, Uchiha Sarada!—_**

Oh si, recordaba perfectamente la cara del joven, toda sonrojada y en sus ojos una determinación incomparable, ella no había sabido responder ante la inesperada confesión, así que solamente lo empujo y salió corriendo del local de ramen.

Ese era el problema, por culpa de él no podía dejar de pensar en su confesión, ¿Qué le respondería? No sabía qué era lo que sentía en ese momento. Bueno, quizá si sentía aquellas "mariposas"—En la opinión de Sarada, esas cosas en su estomago era avispas asesinas sedientas de sangre—quizá si estaba nerviosa, quizá si pensaba que él era algo lindo, quizá si había notado lo tierno que se veía con ese rojo furioso en sus mejillas. Quizá si estaba enamorada…

O quizá no.

Ese era un gran misterio, y no sabía si sería capaz de resolverlo.

_¡Por dios!  
>Esa tonta, confesión que me hiciste hoy<br>No me deja pensar  
>En ninguna otra cosa más...<br>¿Tú me gustas...?  
>¿Es odio? ¡La verdad no se!<br>¡Más no puedo elegir las dos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto-sama, creador de mi infancia prácticamente :v algún día lo conoceré señor-sama, algún día.**

****..****

Sarada miro al chico frente a ella una vez más, el no parecía querer dar una respuesta a lo que ella le había dicho.

_—Mira, Bolt, no sé que responderte, no sé qué es lo que siento, estoy demasiado confundida como para aceptar o rechazar tu confesión—_

Con esas palabras le había dicho que no estaba lista para responder a su inesperada y torpe confesión de la semana pasada.

Si, una semana había pasado, una en donde la fémina evito a toda costa a el joven de ojos azules, algo bastante difícil ya que era completamente necesario hablar entre sí en las reuniones del equipo o en las misiones, era estresante tener que verle la cara todo el día, todos los días, para colmo él le sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos.

—No te preocupes—Hablo luego de unos largos minutos—Yo ya tome una decisión—  
>— ¿Si?— ¿Enserio?— ¿Cuál?—<br>— ¡Nos casaremos!—El rostro de Sarada era todo un poema, digno de piccaso, una perfecta "o" se había formado en sus labios, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.  
>— ¿Q-que?—Murmuro aun en shock.<br>—También podríamos tener hijos, vivir alejados de todo este tumulto—El joven coloco su mano en la barbilla como gesto pensante.  
>— ¿Hi-hijos?—Oh, <em>Sara-chan<em>, ¿no te estarás imaginando el proceso para crear niños, no? Pequeña pervertida.  
>— ¡Si!—Grito el rubio emocionado.<p>

_"¡Pues bien!__  
>La decisión, ya la tome<br>¡Hay que empezar!  
>¡Boda!, será...<br>(¿¡Que!? ¡¿bo-bo-BOODA?!)  
>Simplemente perfecto y ya<br>Así es… Me gustaría vivir rodeado de muchos árboles...  
>Y con tres bellos hijos también"<em>

— ¡Espera!—Grito al fin Sarada— ¡Solo tengo quince años!—  
>— ¡Y yo estoy a punto de cumplir los dieciséis!—<br>— ¡Esa no es excusa, idiota!—Se estaba por desmayar justo como en las historias que le contaba su madre acerca de la tía Hinata— ¡Me gustaría no volver…!—  
>— ¡Sarada-chan, yo te quiero mucho!—Declaro por segunda vez, a la pobre muchacha se le subieron los colores a la cabeza.<br>— ¡Escucha!—Grito enojada— ¡No se qué te hace pensar que podría fijarme en ti, fenómeno amarillo!—

El solo le sonrió, para luego besar su mejilla y desaparecer entre las sombras del bosque. Y bueno, Sarada trato de ahogarse en el río esa misma tarde.

_"¡Pero...! ¡Oye, espera!__  
>Yo solo tengo quince<br>¡¿Captas bien?!  
>Y me gustaría...<br>¡Me gustas!  
>¡Solo escúchame idiota!<br>Ni si quiera eres fuerte...  
>¿Qué me haría quererte?"<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Sarada volvía de la reunión de su equipo, ese día Bolt había sido todo un caballero con ella, la había llenado de atenciones y le repitió muchos versos y palabras bonitas, recordaba su cara toda sonrojada y apunto del desmayo, era tan tierno.

Le estaba costando saber que era lo que sentía, era una extraña mezcla de todos los sentimientos habidos y por haber, sobre todo el odio y el amor. A veces era tan idiota, frustraba sus planes y estrategias y eso hacía que le odiara, pero otras veces era dulce, amable, tímido y delicado, dios, no sabía cuál de los dos sentimientos debería elegir.

—Llegue—Susurro con desgano, su padre le sonrió mas ella lo ignoro, su madre, con su pequeña barriga de cinco meses la vio pasar directamente hacia la terraza del lugar.

Simplemente apoyo sus brazo en la barandilla y se recargo en ella, miro el cielo totalmente gris oscuro, seguramente llovería esa tarde. Vaya, tenía ganas de salir con Chou y Himawari a comer unos dangos y hablar con ellas, aunque esas dos solo la confundían mas, Himawari solo hablaba de lo inteligente que era el Nara y Chouchou solo les contaba las mil y un formas de molestar a Inojin, destilaban amor por cada poro.

¿Qué es el amor? Es decir, Chou ama a Inojin, pero siempre está molesta con él, y Himawari ama a Shikadai y es muy dulce cuando él está presente. No lo entendía.

¿Es que acaso ella amaba y odiaba a Bolt?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el joven rubio que entrenaba su byakugan en uno de los campos de entrenamientos cercano a su hogar, el puño suave le salía de las mil maravillas, ni se hable del kaiten, o de la defensa que su madre le enseño.

De pronto el joven alzo la mano y la sacudió de un lado a otro con un gran sonrojo y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Hola Sarada, te vez muy bonita desde aquí!—Le grito, las personas que merodeaban por ahí voltearon a verla, ella solo se giro avergonzada, ese idiota se las pagaría.

Sonrió. Le había gritado que era bonita, que lindo sonaba eso.

Se sorprendió a si misma sonriendo como boba y echando dulces e infantiles risillas.

Miro una vez más el cielo, allí, con las primeras gotas de una gran tormenta y un chico atolondrado gritándole desde la lejanía que le voltease a ver, supo que su mundo no sería gris mientras Bolt estuviese ahí para animarla y hacerla feliz.

_Yo quiero amarte en verdad__  
>Se siente suave...<br>Hoy en el discurso escolar  
>¡Yo sonreí!<br>El panda por la leche se  
>¡Ah vuelto blanco!<br>Mi mundo ya no es color gris!  
>Yeah...~<br>¿Es amor..? ¿Odio tal vez? No se...  
>ah-ah-ah-ah ah-...~<br>¿Te odio... Y amo a la vez...? _

****..****

**¡Hola! Acá con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia e.e, bueno, alguien en un comentario me puso que pusiera a Hima e Inojin, pero en verdad cuando vi a Shikadai dije "a este lo pongo con Hima" :v es que me gusta.  
>Bueno, si lo notan, en mi historia Bolt tiene esa manía de sonrojarse hasta el "casi" desmayo, como su madre, es que me gusta imaginarlo así *w*<strong>

**Muchas gracias a todos por los review! me hace muy feliz ver que les guste mi historia, pronto la sigo e.e**

**¡Chau chau, adios! **


End file.
